


Guest Panelist

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [42]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Tumblr Post, Brownies, Bullying, Citadel of Ricks, Comfort, Conventions, Cosplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lectures, Masks, Off-World, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Wristbands, based on a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, Zeta-7 takes the reader to RickCon '18





	Guest Panelist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> The lovely Hoodoo has written a fic all about RickCon and I thought I'd join in the fun

He was beyond ecstatic to inform you that you two were going to attend RickCon. Now, like all other things Zeta-7 was enthusiastic about, you had no idea if this was going to be good or bad, but he pulled up the list of events on his cellphone, pointing out that he was going to be a guest panelist. “Oh, so you're going to do cooking demonstrations.”

“Yeah, isn't that neat? Oh, but I-I can't wait to show you all the different exhibits. There's also games, food, and a-a few concerts if I'm correct, though I'm not sure who's performing this year.”

You watched him go on, explaining all the highlights and special guests, but you interrupted him, “Are you sure you want me to go? I mean,” you weren't completely sure what you meant, except that you were afraid, not of Zeta-7, but of being mistreated by the other Ricks of what they'd do to the two of you. And, well……you knew you weren't smart enough. “I wouldn't want to hold you back from exploring the con and stuff?” 

“Of course not, besides it's - it's more fun going with other people. And to be honest,” he sniffled, “I-I haven't gone since Morty died,” and rubbing his eyes, his voice was so raw, and altered, that you scarcely recognized it. “and I-I-I would really like t-to go with you. You - you make me feel stronger, and I-I-I need to borrow your strength.

“But there's going to be a lot of Rick's there, right? Oh Rick, I don't know what I can do?”

Seeing how troubled you were, he placed his hands about your shoulders. “It's perfectly safe. There will be guard Rick's stationed all - all over the convention center, a-a few cop Ricks and Mortys, and I-I hold the right to carry a-a freeze ray. I won't let anything happen t-t-to you, I promise. And if at anytime you want t-to take a break, there's a-a room dedicated specifically for Rick guests. I guess y-you don't have to go, but I'd - I'd love it if you did, because I think you'd really enjoy it, but it's - it's your choice.”

“I do want to go, but I don't…. I don't like other Ricks, they're so….. you know,” he nodded, and you continued. “but maybe if I dress up, I'll be able to hide in plain sight. What do you think?”

Pressing a kiss on your temple, he chuckled. “Gosh, that sounds like fun. What d-do you want to go as?” 

“You.”

Eyes wide, he looked down at himself, unsure if he heard correctly. “M-m-me? I-I-I don't know what to say.”

“Then I'll say it, I want to dress just like you. We can go as twinsies, but I'll wear a regular Rick mask, that way no one will pay much attention to me. So, I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes.”

* * *

“Rick, I don't do these clothes justice, but I think I look okay.”

“Hohoho, it's - it's kind of surreal seeing you in them.”

Rolling up your sleeves, you stuck your hands in the deep pockets of his lab coat. “I need to get myself one of these. There's so many pockets! I bet you could even put a sandwich in here.”

“Maybe, but I-I-I think you're missing something.”

“Like what?”

And from the drawer, he pulled out the paper mache mask you two made together a few days ago. “I-I modified it, here and here. There's a-a voice changer, so you'll sound just like a Rick,” and with complete seriousness, he looked you straight in the eyes, and said. “and right here is - is the Get Schwifty function. If for any reason someone starts bothering y-you, tug at the unibrow and - and unleash the Schwifty.”

You wanted to take him seriously, but you had a hard time believing that a dance move could possibly be a weapon, but Zeta-7 wasn't one to joke when it came to safety. “Rick, you didn't have to do that. I was already happy with it.”

“I know, but I-I wanted t-to make sure that there would be nothing to prevent you from having fun.”

Wrapping your arms around him, you giggled. “You're the best, you know that right?”

Holding you tight, he said softly. “I'm glad y-you think so, but I'm - I'm just me.”

“And that's why you're my favorite.”

Pulling back a little, he cupped your cheek. “It's a-a shame I won't get to see your face for a - for a while today, it's so expressive.”

“Hmm,” you sighed, breathing in his wonderful scent. Sometimes you wondered if it was because of his habits, or if it was his soap, but today he was intoxicating. “you really smell good today. Are you wearing cologne?”

“Mhm, it's - it's called Stardust Melody. I-I thought the occasion called for it.”

“I've always wondered what it'd feel like to wear your clothes, and now that I am, I'm glad I was right on my assumptions.”

“Which is?”

“That they're comfy. Are you sure you're really a scientist, cause this feels more like magic to me.”

Smiling down at you, he replied goodnaturedly, “Science is magic that works. I-I-I should really finish going over my supplies list.”

Making a sound a refusal, you pouted. “Just a little bit longer. Pretty soon I'm going to have to share you, so I'm trying to get my full dose.”

Rubbing your back, he chuckled. “O-o-okay.”

* * *

Going over his supplies checklist one last time, he set the coordinates, and you two stepped into the Citadel. Even though you two were early, there was still a bit of a line. And already, you felt the familiar pang of anxiety building in your chest. So, to distract yourself, you asked quietly. “It doesn't take long to make ovenless brownies, does it?”

“No,” he answered, holding your hand a little tighter than usual. “but it - when you deal with Ricks and Morty's, and the occasional Summer, it- it takes a-a while. Although, I'm also doing a-a horticulture demonstration on how t-t-to care for seedlings in zero gravity.”

“I'm sure it's going to be lovely, and I can't wait to see it.”

“Thanks, though I'm - I'm hoping I don't mess up again. Last time,” he frowned, holding you a little closer when the Rick behind you two was getting a little too close for comfort. “I-I accidentally made a cookie monster that - that went after Miami Rick ‘cause he smelled like coconuts.”

“You're going to do great dear, cause you're a genius.”

“I ugh - I-I-I hope so.”

Soon enough, you two received your badges and wristbands which had the words, “Rick Sanchez, J19ζ7” emblazoned on the cuff in bright neon green. You were a bit disturbed to hear that you were more or less trapped inside the Convention Center if Zeta-7 wasn't around, but you didn't plan on straying very far from him, and tried to focus on the positives. Looking through the guide booklet, you point out the ice cream panel and wafer cookies panel, and while he was eager for the ice cream one, the mention of wafer cookies one made him blanch. “N-no matter what anyone says,” he paused, staring off at nothing in particular, then continued.” please promise me y-you won't try Simple Ricks Wafers, they're - they're made for instant gratification, but the - the side effects are hazardous. Especially for those with normal, healthy livers.”

“Okay, I won't. Should I activate the voice changer?”

“Yes.”

Pressing the button on the side, you breathed out and flinched at the sound of it. “I sound….. I sound just like you. That's amazing!” 

“Now, t-to everyone else, y-y-you will sound like any ol’ Rick, but because of my - my sonic hearing aid, I'll be the only one who can tell the difference.”

“That's a relief.”

* * *

Now, you always knew that Zeta-7 had trouble with other Ricks and walking around the exhibition hall, they weren't shy about voicing their thoughts, calling him all sorts of unspeakable things. He ignored them, finding comfort in keeping you close, and showing you the specialty goods which were only available on the Citadel. There was a vendor who sold handmade plushies made out of recycled materials, a slimy, green Morty who made lovely pottery, a Lizard Rick who sold jewelry made from his shedded skin and toenails, and many others who were quite accepting of your peculiar Rick; you later came to learn that they had been touched by the kindness of Rick at some point or another. And when one of the Guard Rick's took notice of you, you could gave Zeta-7s hand a squeeze, tried to channel your inner Rick. “What the hell are y-you looking at? Well? Get lost, this is my Rick, go - go get your own.”

Then dragging Zeta-7 along, you ignored the Guard Rick's obscenities and made your way towards the panel rooms.

* * *

Taking a seat in one of the hallways, you two babbled on about the points of the panel you liked. “That was so insightful! I mean, I already had an idea about milk fat content affecting the creaminess of ice cream, but all the different ways to make it and the science parts were fascinating.”

For his part, he listened and commented when he thought necessary, and when you were sure you talked his ear off, you apologized. “Oh, there I did it again. Sorry.”

“I-I knew it,” came his soft voice. “you -you are capable of intelligence. I-I watched as you were listening to - to the lecture, and your eyes lit up. You are hungry for knowledge, a-a-aren’t you?“

“I mean, I really did think it was interesting, but I'm not smart. Not like you.”

“You're a-a really good, smart girl, don't sell yourself short.”

“I do have a really great teacher.”

Placing your head on his shoulder, you didn't want to admit that your were already feeling a bit worn out, though he seemed to sense it, and asked. “Did y-you want to rest in the quiet room for a while?”

“Maybe a little later. I'm actually feeling a bit hungry.”

“Hmm, there's a-a nice restaurant not that far from here, do - would you like to go?”

“If they have vegetarian, then yeah.”

“I'm - I'm sure they do.”

* * *

After having a delicious mushroom wellington, and some sort of floating, flaming cake, you two went back to the convention center and explored the other events going on. There were the Tiny Flesh Curtains performing on stage 3 of the third floor, the costume contest on stage 1 on the second floor, and Novelist Ricks Q&A interview on the main stage in the grand hall. And while your were eager to attend a few more panels, you truly were close to your limit and decided to go to the quiet room. Though, not before removing your mask to kiss Zeta-7. A few Ricks laughed, saying such mocking things as to how such a Doofus managed to even talk to a girl, let alone kiss one, but that only encouraged you to pull your Rick a little closer, glaring at any bystander who dared get too close, and savoring the sickeningly sweet taste that was left over from the tea he had been sipping throughout the day. “I'll call you when I feel a little better.”

“O-o-okay. Take your time, I'll - I'll just explore a little more.”

“Have fun.”

You waved goodbye, feeling a pang of guilt that now he would have to deal with the insults alone, but you were slightly relieved that there were a few good Ricks and Mortys who were tolerant of him. A Morty cop standing guard outside this room gave you a curt nod as you enter, and you find a place to sit furthest away from everyone, so that you could close your eyes, plug in your ear buds, and relax for a while.

* * *

He wrung his hands as the room slowly began to fill up. Apparently, he had not expected such a big audience, but you cheered him on from the front row, and saw him settle into his lecture when it was time.“Ovenless brownies are - are made with only two chemicals,” holding up two vials, “Titanium nitrate and Chlorified tartrate. Initially, I-I made this recipe for the benefit of all chocolate lovers like myself,” and winking at you, “as - as well as for fun, since this little experiment is something that you could eat when it's done. Now,” taking out a table sized baking pan, parchment paper, and cooking spray, he continued. “you can line the pan, or spray it if that's y-your preference, but I like t-t-to take a chance and leave it as is, and mix the previously mentioned ingredients, and pour them into the pan. I promise, anyone can do this, it's perfectly safe, and t-to demonstrate, I'll need a volunteer.”

At this, dozens of Mortys raised their hand, a few non-Ricks, as well as a few Summers. In the end, he chose a Summer, and guided her through the process. “Okay, if we add a little more Titanium nitrate and just a tad of Chlorified tartrate, what do we get Summer?”

“Oh my God! I like, just made ovenless brownies! Did you see that grandpa Rick?” 

And some random Rick yelled out, clapping like a mad man. “Hell yeah, way to go Sum - Sum!”

The beautiful teen was so happy, that she took a selfie, and sent it to someone. Zeta-7 seemed a little solemn looking at the Ricks and their grandkids, but it didn't last long, his smile making a reappearance. “Thank y-you for your help Summer, you may sit down. Now, I'll be moving on t-to the the second portion of this lecture which will go into how t-t-to care for seedlings in zero gravity.”

As he talked on, and pointed towards the chalkboard and his slides, Zeta-7s hair moved about, his endless smile and charms working wonders on the crowd; he was in his element. You were beyond relieved, and as he went into the details as to how to retain the moisture of soil in deep space, you noticed he looked back at you very often. It was like the sun came out, it's rays scaring away the darkness, and there was hope. You relished these small moments in between details, happy that he could stand a little straighter, talk a little clearer than usual, and carry himself with the passion that came from his mutual love for plants and science. And you were sure to take many pictures of your handsome genius.

* * *

Right after his panel, you two walked around a bit more, but finding you were still feeling worn out, Zeta-7 let you go to another quiet room.Ironically, the room was humming with activity, with refreshments and snacks, and a TV playing something nobody paid any mind to, and groups of guests who talked amongst themselves. Right after sitting down, a woman came up to sit beside you. Smiling at you, and possibly at something amusing she was thinking about, she tried to stifle her laughter, but failed. “I'm so sorry, I'm not….I'm not laughing at you, it's just that your mask, it reminds me of how my Rick looks when he's hung over.”

You pulled it off, so that you could return the smile, finding her in earnest. “Well, that was kind of what I was I going for,” you giggled. “though I thought he looked a bit more nauseous then hungover.”

“Your Rick is different, isn't he? I saw you two earlier, when you were saying goodbye to him or something. I think,” and gesturing around her hair and face, “he's the one with the rounded hair and buck teeth, right?”, but thinking a little more, she concluded. “Though, most Rick's look alike, so I'm not sure.”

“No, you're right.” And lifting up your wrist, you showed her your dimension number. “My Rick and I are from Earth dimension J19ζ7, and while I guess what you're saying is true, and I agree that most Rick's look about the same, I do like to think of my Rick as an individual. You know, separate from the rest.”

Another woman who had been listening, came to sit on your otherside, almost starstruck. “I can't believe it,” and checking your wristband, she gasped. “you're with Doofus Rick? He's one of the friendly Ricks isn't he?”

“Yes,” you answered, though ruminating for a bit, you continued. “but he's not a doofus. I know that's what they call him, but he doesn't like it.”

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just got so excited, and wasn't sure what else to call him. Anyway, I recognized you from the Ovenless brownies panel. Must have been fun sitting so close. I could only find a seat way in the back, but look!” she gushed. “He even gave us the recipe and small samples of the ingredients to make one batch of the ovenless brownies! And then he segued into horticulture! It was so nice!”

“Yes,” you agreed, feeling pride that you had such a wonderful boyfriend. “Zeta-7 is a delightful man.”

Then her face fell a little, but it was still soft. “My Rick can be nice sometimes, though he must have the typical Rick Sanchez gene. You're lucky, I bet your Rick doesn't have a bad bone in his body.”

“I wonder about that sometimes,” and thinking over all the situations where he did get slightly annoyed, or upset, you still weren't completely 

sure you were well aware of his true nature. “but he's not perfect. He still does have many of the regular Rick qualities, though I think some are more prominent than others, and he does his best to restrain them.”

“Are you saying that the ‘Ricks will be Ricks’ phrase isn't true?”

“I believe it's mostly true, though because of the central finite curve, there's endless possibilities, and what we've been exposed to is the general, preferred kind of Rick's. You know, their sense of what's normal, and anything that doesn't fall into the standard, average Rick spectrum is looked upon with hate or scorn.”

“I never thought of that before,” she admitted. “but I think it makes sense. My Rick is always sweet to me when we're alone, but in public he's a grouchy old man.”

“Hmm, do you…. do you mind if I actually look at your dimension number?”

“Not at all, look.”

Holding up her wrist, it read. “TSN-D3R3”

“Oh, I see. You're Rick is Tsundere, not that I'm calling him that, but he acts that way doesn't he?”

“What's that?”

You honestly wanted to smack your forehead, but then again, you couldn't blame her; you were a dork, and she was adorable, and you gave her allowances to continue to be so. “He has a hot and cold personality, right? And if that's the case, you don't have anything to worry about, cause he'll only be sweet to the ones he cares about.”

Other guests came a little closer and started to ask similar questions, and soon enough you had a captive audience, going into topics like character study, how science played a role in their relationships with Ricks, and whether or not their Ricks lived with the Smith family. To think, you didn't even like Ricks that much, but talking about them with other people didn't seem so bad. Who knew?

* * *

You stepped through the portal, dropping your bags haphazardly next to the couch, and plopped down. “I'm so tired.”

“I'm - I'm sorry.”

“No,” you sighed, “I'll be alright. Crowds just really wear me out is all,” and you removed the mask, handing it to Rick to set on the side table. “but you were right, I did have fun.”

“That's great, I-I-I hoped you would.”

“I also met a couple of interesting people in the quiet room. We exchanged dimension numbers,and I was even invited to meet with them at some bar I think, for some kind of support group. I might go one of these days. Though right now,” you softened, allowing him to pull you close, and lounge back. “all I want to do is hear about what you enjoyed.”

“You're tired, I should - I should probably let you rest.”

“Nope, I want to stay right here, where it's nice and cozy.”

“Hohoho, you're ugh - you're determined aren't you?” 

“I think you mean stubborn, which I am.”

“No, m-mi corazón, I-I mean determined. How about this, I'll ugh - I’ll listen to what y-you thought of the con first, and if y-you're still tired by the time you're finished, I'll just tell you all about it first thing in the - in the morning. And I can even make breakfast.”

“Hmm, okay. You should make yourself comfortable first, I wouldn't want you cramping up on me again.

Calloused fingers brushed strands of hair away from your forehead, and again that funny look that he gave you from time to time was there. “Of course I am,” he chuckled softly. “because I-I get t-to spend a little more time with you.”


End file.
